Never lost a treasure
by LightsObsession
Summary: Jack never lost a treaure,and certainly not to the type of pirate he was currently after.What he could never know was the adventure and the emotions that he was going to gain in loosing his newest treasure.


Jack Sparrow never lost a treasure. In all the time he had been a pirate he had never had a treasure taken, given freely or otherwise. Well not taken for a longer period of time than the Pearl anyway. He had always been the taker! He liked to live by the policy though that he wasn't stealing, but more that he was 'borrowing without returning'. This never did seem to work well for the people he 'borrowed' from but it worked pretty well for him.

Jack was content in the knowledge that he was the taker and everyone else in the world was so kind as to take up the position of the giver. Until this moment that is.Jack was furious. His contentment had cost him all the loot he and his crew had not worked so hard to get! Did people not realise the effort it takes to do nothing? To wait for the opportune moment before grabbing and running? Obviously not. It was alright for him to steal for other people, but the thought of someone stealing from him? It was unbelievable,who would be stupid enough to attempt such a thing?

'That bloody pirate with my bloody loot that's who!' Jack thought walking along the board walk that was leading to one of the many ports through-out the Mediterranean.

That was right; the great Captain Jack Sparrow had been robbed. Taken right from underneathhis nose and the worst part was, the one who did the stealing was stowed away on his ship! For all this claims that the Pearl was a part of him he failed to notice even a hint of anything being wrong. Well Jack knew once he caught up with that stinking pirate he was going toget all his loot back and more besides.

All of the crew had noticed nothing out of the ordinary on that morning; Jack had been tipsily walking about giving orders here there and everywhere, the crew for the most part had been doing as they were told expect for Mr Gibbs who knew Jack well enough towarrant ignoring the man.

It was just by pure heat of the moment that Jack decided they should spot at the port to celebrate their victory and the crew were going to make no objections to this at all. It was at this point that Jack stumbled below deck so once again bask in the cleverness that was he and the things he had accomplished in this 'borrowing'.He had taken the stairs slowly knowing himself that he was infact a little worse for wear and didn't really want to fall and break his neck when he had just done so well. When he reached the bottom on the stairs, he noticed something strange. A strange smell to be more specific. A strange smell that he knew didn't belong to any of the men on his ship because frankly they all smelled like a pig's troth. But this smell was different, it was dirty yes but there was a certain hint of something, like roses or some other sort of flower. Jack thought it odd that the smell of a flower would be aboard a ship full of men who cared nothing for their appearance unless Anna-Maria has taken to wearing some perfume.

But as it turned out there was more to that smell, much more. Sniffing he had looked this way and that, looking for the source of the smell but he found none. The next thing Jack remembered was a sharp pain at the back of his head and the men yelling that the thief was getting away.Lucky for him, jack had gotten himself together quickly enough to bound back up the stairs and look over the railing of the Pearl to see the perpetrator rowing away in one of his life boats.

'That's another thing to add to the list of what that dirty thief took from me' Jack thought. He had ordered Gibb's to ready another boat to take him on to land, dismissing the idea that he would never be able to find the thief now, because of course this was Captain Jack Sparrow and he could do anything with a little whit and pirate charm.Walking this way and that to avoid guards that were posted around the dock, Jack's keen eyes surveyed every person he could seen in trousers hoping to catch a glimpse of the thief.There were just too many people today though and Jack seemed to have no luck at all.

There had to be an explanation as to how and why there was so young scallywag aboard his ship.And of all the places the little rat wanted to be, it was on the Black Pearl? She was the most feared ship on the Spanish Maine, only someone who was a thick as the dirt that crusted Gibb's face would willing come aboard unless they were crew. So why would another pirate be hiding on his ship? They couldn't have known about the treasure, they had only acquired it a few hours and the only way someone could have gotten on the ship was if they boarded at Port-Rochester and they knew for a fact that there were no other pirates there, Jack now made it a point to check that they were the only ones around to pillage and plunder. It just didn't make any sense!! Groaning and holding his right hand to the side of his head, trying in vain to warn off a rum and thought induced head ache, Jack turned to walk back to the Pearl intent of giving up at least for now.

Suddenly someone flashed past him and away down the street, he blinked once, then twice then a look of realization fell across his tanned face. That was the pirate that stole his bloody treasure! He watched as the pirate continued on down the street, bumping into to rich folk as he went, and like a typical pirate not bothering to apologise. Taking off into a run himself Jack began to follow, occasionally stumbling over his own feet but continuing on with the though to stringing the pirate up and taking back what belonged to him. He knew this Port fairly well and so he knew that the direction in which the pirate was heading was a dead end.

'Not to smart is he?' Jack thought as he smirked 'But smart enough to hide on my ship and steal my treasure' he thought again as the smirk slipped from his face. Knowing that he would have no where to run to, but wanting to make a grand entrance that he was famous for Jack decided to skale the side of a building using a rope that was hanging down the side of the wall. He looked up and tugged on the rope making sure it could hold his weight,then with one final look at the direction the pirate was heading in he began to climb. Quickly grabbing the side of the roof, Jack hauled himself up wobbeling slightly as he camply made his run across the roof occassionally taking a look over the side to see if the pirate was still there. He could see the hat topped head running this way and that to avoid people and objects, a bundle under his arm and the sound of jinggleing following him as he went.

'Bloody Pirate' Jack thought as he ran. Unfortunatly for Jack he was too busy looking down at the pirate to notice the rather large wooden beam that went from one roof to the other and he ran right into it knocking himself right off the roof. Jack felt the sudden pain in his head and suddenly he was air borne and colliding with something soft but solid.The sound of pain comming from two mouths, Jacks and the pirates. Realising quickly that infact his plan had gone perfectly well just like every other time, Jack pinned the pirate down onto the floor and pulled his hand behind his back pinning them as he tried in vain to struggle out of the hold.

"Now listen here mate, i dont know what you think you were doing but that there is my treasure,and while im all for commindering things for ones own benifit i dont appreciate you commindering something that me and my crew took alot of effort in gathering Savvy?"The pirate only continued to struggle, making small stranggled noises that sounded odd comming from a dirty being such as himself. "Look mate, calm down im not going to hurt you aslong as you give me my treasure back. Then we are all square." The pirate continued to struggle making no attempt to listen to Jack or give any indication that he even understood.

'Maybe hes deaf?or just plain stupid' Jack thought, and decided the latter seemed for likely considering the pirate did steal from the legendary Jack Sparow. Sighing realising he would get no where with the pirate he decided to turn him over and talking to him faced to face.He reached over and grabbed the pirates right shoulder, lifted himself up off his back and pulled him quickly over onto his front. And Jack started. And the pirate stared back.

The pirate looked upon Jack with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, a delicate mouth pursed in worry, dirty streaked across a delicate straight nose and the loveliest face Jack had,had the pleasure of seeing twisted in distain. That pirate was a woman!

A/N:AHHHH bet you didnt expect that did you???Well maybe you did, i think i made it to obvious, but oh well.I know there wasnt alot of dialog in there,but i dont do alot of dialong in my first chapters because i like to build on the characters and establish whats going on first then work on the interaction. But anyway i hope you liked it and please review, i always love to know how i can inprove my work.


End file.
